


Better with you

by lullabyforpi



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabyforpi/pseuds/lullabyforpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"According to Alfred, since Kyle and Bruce started seeing each other those moments became more frequent, but Kyle didn't believe it much. It was too good to be actually true. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schokoladekot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schokoladekot/gifts).



> This is my first try on writing both characters. I hope you like it! Also, sorry for any grammar mistake - it's unbeta'd and English is not my first language!

Kyle landed in front of the Wayne manor, trying to be as discreet as possible – he and Bruce had enough arguments since Bruce didn't want people finding out about a Green Lantern visiting him. Which was only fair, considering he tried really hard to build a reputation as a playboy to be seeing hanging out with a Green Lantern. When Kyle was about to ring the doorbell, Alfred opened the door and _maybe_ he wasn't as discreet as he intended too.

“Master Kyle”, Alfred said, giving Kyle space to walk in. “Master Bruce is... _downstairs_ ” he raised his eyebrows just to make sure Kyle knew that by “downstairs”m he actually meant the cave.

“You don't have to call me like that. Just 'Kyle' is fine. And – thank you.”

“Maybe I'll remember _that_ when _you_ remember not to land in front of the manor.”, Alfred answered, closing the door and turning to Kyle with a gentle smile, “Master Just Kyle.”.

* * *

 

The cave was very silent when Kyle arrived, which meant that Bruce wasn't doing any physical training, probably just working on his computer, doing whatever the hell he did in there. Which was somewhat a shame, really - Kyle wasn't going to lie to himself and pretend seeing Bruce working out – usually shirtless – wasn't one of his favourites views when he visited him in the cave.

“Bruce?”, his voice sounded loud, the cave was way too quiet. He didn't even hear Bruce typing, but he could see his silhouette in front of the various monitors. When Bruce didn't answer, Kyle walked quietly next to Bruce, just to see him with his head rested on his right hands, closed eyes, with a peaceful look in his face.

Kyle couldn't help but smile at that sight. Those were rare moments – Bruce actually, truly, relaxed. According to Alfred, since Kyle and Bruce started seeing each other those moments became more frequent, but Kyle didn't believe it much. It was too good to be actually true.

As much as Kyle wanted to wake him and put him in bed, he _knew_ that Bruce would refuse and just keep working on whatever he was doing before. Kyle smiled to himself, and as gently as he possibly could he kissed Bruce's cheek, hoping he wouldn't wake up and punch him in an act of reflex.

“Sleep a little more. Even you need that. I'll be here waiting for you.” Kyle whispered, quietly walking out the cave.

It was only when Kyle left that Bruce smiled, touched his cheek and mumbled with himself, “See you in 10 minutes then.”

Alfred was right. Bruce was a lot more relaxed and happier with Kyle around.

 


End file.
